Love In Horror
by starlightsweetheart
Summary: What If Billy, and Stu were not the killers? Read to find out who is. Yes it is a love story with gore, and horror in honor of Scream of course  ; Not good with summaries but its better then it sounds PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Love you all- Starlight


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story.

What If Billy, and Stu were no the killers? Read to find out who is. Yes this is a love a story with slight gore, and horror in honor of Scream of course(; I'm not the best with summaries better then it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW(:

Love In Horror

His impassioned mouth drawing amorous kisses down my neck. His muscular arms snake around my waist. I shiver as his hot breath attacks the nape of my neck, and my breath hitches in my throat. Every simple pleasure, and imperfection that is Billy is burned into every crevice of mind. His tenderness, and patience with me in the midst of tragedy is a captivating to me.

~ ~ ~ ~ 1 year ago ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone else other then Tatum, thinks I'm a another demented teen, because I witnessed my mother's murder. He stands by me through my despondent, and heartbroken existence. He picks up the broken fragments of my heart as they adorned the floor. With tenderness, and care he mends my heart. He watches as black streaks were drawn a blank canvas. He holds me close to him that I could hear his heart thrashing against his ribcage. Tears soaking his defined features, and he is trembling. To say the least I'm shocked I was not sure why he was so vulnerable to me. I feel his grip tighten around me whispering sweet nothings in my ear, and promising to never let me down again. I turn to face him, and his auburn orbs are a sea of mourn, and regret.

" Billy whats wrong?" I ask tenderly.

" Syd I was suppose to protect you, and never let you anything hurt. It kills me seeing you like this, and knowing I can't just take all your pain away.." his voice just above a whisper.

" You are protecting me, and helping me so much I can't even explain it."

" Syd, I love you more than anything, you are my everything let me stay the night, and comfort you."

" Billy do you know what my dad would to you?"

" Babe it does not matter, what he does to me. It will be worth it, besides life is one great big movie, and no matter what he does to me your always in my movie."

" Just no…"

" I would never dream of breaking your underwear rule" he says kissing my temple

He never showed this side of vulnerable side to me before. It was enduring, all everyone saw was this reserved guy. No one knew underneath there is a kindled soul burning with compassion.

" Thank you" I nuzzle my into the nook of his neck.

" Its ok"

" Billy.."

" Yes?"

"I'm scared.."

" Of what baby? What ever it is I will protect you."

" What if I'm like her, like the bad seed or something" I feel the cool tears stream down my flushed face.

" Baby your not her, nothing like her" He says kissing my hair, and I smell mint toothpaste, and soap. A smell that makes me feel at peace.

My eyes are heavy and he whispers softly in my ear

" Rest baby I will be here"

I close my eyes, and I'm submerged into the comfort of a fantasy.

~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

" This is what I remember our way to an NC-17" he nibbles on my neck.

" Times up stud bucket." I say with a smirk.

As he kisses my neck, and his hand slips up my shirt I push it back down with mine.

" See what you do to me" He whines.

"Yes, but you like it now go before my dad catches you." I kiss his cheek.

" Fine" he says kissing my lips tenderly.

" Billy, would you settle for a PG-13 relationship?

" Whats that?" He asks curiosity ignites in his eyes.

I unbutton my pajama floral shirt, and flash him quickly my shirt is already buttoned by the time he is able to speak.

" What you to do me.." he whispers climbing down from my window.

I lay awake in bed thinking of everything, and how this time last year I had my mother. I missed her dearly, and to this day its hard talking about what I witnessed. That night my soul became sable, lament, and bleeding from a brutal assault. I close eyes letting all the the memories flood my mind, and drown my senses.

I dream about my 6th birthday with my mother at the gazebo. She worked so hard to make it perfect that year. I was princess, and Stu was my prince. I shutter at the thought, but Stu was a good kid, not the guy he today. Then the gazebo fades away, and the school surrounds me.

I remember this day, the day Billy moved to town. My stomach was filled with butterflies, he was definitely the bad boy type. I was attracted to the guy, and I could not deny it. Instead of talking to him right away I flirted with a few a few other guys, and dished about my crush with Tatum. Her response was simple, " Syd, he and his penis don't deserve you." I smiled at her, and agreed but Tatum was always the jealous type.

I told her to go after Stu he was giving her 'the look'. Stu was dating Casey Becker, she dated around, but nothing serious. She later dumped Stu for Steve, and Tatum was with Stu. Then as I see them kissing by her locker the scene fades away, and turns into my mother's room. Before this can turn into a nightmare my alarm wakes me. I dress quickly, and head to school.

When I arrive all I see is news van, and cop cars. I see Tatum with confusion etched into my features.

" What's going on?"

" You have not heard?"

I nod.

" Casey, and Steve were killed last night, her parents found her, her insides on the outside." She said in shock.

" Oh my god." I could feel the pain they were going through, because I witnessed a tragedy like them.

"Casey sits by me in English."

" Not anymore"

That hurt to know, sure I was not close with the girl, but I was still going to miss her.

In class I had a unnerving migraine. This is just like last year.. when my mother was murdered, and flashbacks of thats abominable night make anemic. An officer appears at the door, and signals for the next student.

" Sydney dear its your turn" she says softly

I walk out into the empty into hallway to the principal's office. He welcomes me into the office with a concerned stare.

" This won't take long, we just want to ask you a few questions"

" How are you Sydney?"

" Good."

" and your father, how is he?"

" Good we are both good" I plaster a fake smile on my face.

He continues to ask me the routine questions. Nothing out of the ordinary really.

" Your free to go"

" Thank you."

I walked out the door, and back into the mourning the room. The day went by painfully slowly. Stu, Tatum, Billy, Randy, and I were sitting outside for lunch to escape the dreary atmosphere. Stu,and Randy were discussing Casey and Steve's murder. What caught my attention was gutting.

" How do you gut someone?"

"You take a knife and you slit 'em from groin to sternum." Stu said with a smile.

I turned away in disgust, leaning into Billy for comfort.

"Hey. It's called tact, you fuck-rag." Billy said.

I did not pay much attention to the rest of the conversation to engrossed in my own thoughts.

I feel so lonely with all this on top of my PTSD so I call Tatum to come pick me up so I can stay with her. She agrees just like I assumed she would. She said she would be here at 7. Bored and having nothing to do I turn on the TV. Of course I see that twit Gail Winters talking about my mother's murder, and as I flip through channelsI see more of the same. I turn of the TV getting another gnawing headache I decide to lay down, hoping sleep will soothe it.

As sleep takes me I envision my mother's room. I hide behind the door frame. I see Cotton's coat tanned coat through the slit in the door. I hear her blood curdling screams, as I hear the knife penetrate her skin. He slits her throat savagely, and continues to stab her post mortum. Blood coats everything in sight, her white sheets, and blankets, and herself as well. My body is paralyzed with fear, and my brain is numb. He moves about to turn so i quickly run to a safe distance as i see him with her limp body in his arms, but he hides his face. He goes descends the stairs. Once he is gone. I call the police in hysterics telling them the story. Why did I not do something, why? I scream,and cry loudly. I break down letting myself fall to the wooden floor. I hug myself feeling if I don't I will break. I watched in pure horror as my mother was butchered.

Once the police arrive I'm physically, and emotionally drained. I'm still sobbing feeling dirty, and sinister for not helping my mother. I was a coward. I tell them everything I can remember especially that the killer was wearing Cotton's coat. When the police told me the details of the case. I knew that monster raped her. I'm numb, and nausea consumes me. The blood drowns the floor, and I awake in a cold sweat to the phone ringing.

" Hello?" When I hear the voice I knew who it was. I look at the clock it was past seven.

" Tatum is past seven."

" I know sorry, but hey I'm dropping by the video store. I'm thinking Tom Cruise in All the Moves. You know if you pause it just right you can see his penis" she giggles, and I can practically feel her smile through the phone.

I sigh. " okay, just hurry."

She hangs up and I put the phone back on the receiver.

The phone rings again.

" Tatum just get in the car"

Its not Tatum on the phone I hear I creepy voice on the phone, nice try Randy.

I indulge him for awhile, but then it just gets to be haunting so I lock the door only to be faced with ghost face. I try to unlock the door, but its unsuccessful. He head buts me, and I fall to the floor. The knife comes close to me, but my foot connects with his body with a swift kick he goes down. I make another attempt at the door, but again no luck. He comes at me agin getting the door instead. I run up the stairs him close behind. I try to get the phone, but the line is dead. I type on the 911 online database. When I turn around he is gone,and Billy appears at my window.

I cling to him, tears welding in my eyes.

" Billy he is in the house the killer is in the house he tried to kill me Billy" I say frantically into his chest sobbing, and trembling with fear.

" Shh its okay, he is gone now." he coos.

He holds in his arms kissing my temple telling me its going to be okay. I start to feel safe again in his arms, until the cell falls to the floor. My body becomes stiff,and I move away from him trembling.

" What?" he says

I run away from him fearing he would hurt me.

" Sydney" he hollers as I run down the stairs. He chases after me, and I feel his arms wrap around my waist before I can open the door.

" Babe, really what did I do?" he says concerned.

" The cellphone.."

" Everyone has one of the those. come on let me help you. you know I did not this."

I nod snuggling into him as I open the door. I scream as I see the mask. Then I see Dewey, and I relax a bit. The cops asking more of those damned questions so they brought us down to the station. Billy holds my hand the whole time until they bring him into a separate room. I look through the window at him, at his beautiful eyes. His eyes are shielded with worry. I look at him helplessly. I know he could not do this. To everyone else he is such a bad ass, but to me he is sweet, gentle, and above loving. They question him, and then he walks out in handcuffs. They are bringing him to lock up. He looks at me.

" Sydney look at me! look at me!"

I can't though tears are blinding me, I love him.

At Tatum's I get another phone call from Ghost Face blaming me for Billy's over night stay, but I didn't want him arrested,not at all. Tears weld in my eyes, and clutch the phone until my knuckles are white. The line goes dead. I lay awake all night until morning, Dewey tells me Billy didn't make those calls, but I knew that. At school I ask Stu if Billy is okay. He just tells me he is heart broken. That makes my heart break. I walk trying to get to class to escape this somber feeling. I collide with Billy, and I hug him tightly kissing him.

" Its okay."

" No its not i should have done more.."

" Its okay" he says calming.

We walk to class hand, and hand.

" I love you" he whispers before leaving.

School was cancelled, due to the murders. Stu decides to throw a party, but Billy is no where to be seen.

He shows up later though, and we go upstairs to talk. We are sitting on the bed holding hands looking longing into the others eyes.

" I have been selfish" he says

" No Billy I have been the selfish one, and self absorbed with all the this Post Traumatic Stress."

"You lost your mom"

" I know, but I can't wallow in the grief process forever."

" Its okay you can't pick your life, just like you can't pick your genre."

" This is not a movie this is life"

" Of course it is. Its all one big movie."

" I wish I could be a Meg Ryan movie, or even a good porno" I whisper in a warm embrace

" What?"

" You heard me" I say seductively.

" Are you sure?"

" Yes"

He kisses my hungrily, his hands roaming my body. He removes my clothing tenderly with care. I lay on the bed gripping the sheets, as I feel him. Everything turns into a a pleasurable blur, and I'm filled with ecstasy.

As we put our clothes back on pecking gently. I see Ghost Face, and I scream. Billy turns around only to be stabbed repeatedly sobbing again. I run for dear life. When the blood bath is near done I see Billy fall down the stairs I help him up letting him lean on me. Randy comes with the knife, and costume minus the mask.

" Randy why?"

" Why? Its the millennium motives are incidental."

" Answer me."

" Sydney I love you all I wanted was you, but oh guess what you chose this trailer trash." he points to Billy.

" You killed, because of me?" I say with a shriek

" Sure lets say that princess."

" Now I'm going to finish you both, and be the terrified survivor classic scary movie bs."

Before Randy could get close Billy shot him. twice. The sound defying. He kisses me weakly.

" I love you, and I promised I would protect you Syd."

" I know baby. I know, and I love you." I whisper in his ear my hand on his wound applying pressure. When the police arrive, we both are transported in an ambulance to the hospital. I hold Billy's hand in mine caressing his hand lovingly as he falls asleep. When we are at the hospital, he looks at me, and whispers,

" Stay with me."

"Of course"

He pats the space next to him, and climb into the small hospital bed with him snuggling close as we drift into sleep.

The last words I hear, I love you.


End file.
